


New Suit

by HoloXam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Elias is a vain motherfucker, M/M, New Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Elias turns to Peter and runs a finger over his cheek, his forehead. "Soft. Smooth. So pretty."A Lonely Eyes drabble.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> New Body Needs New Outfit
> 
> —  
> Hi I just love Elias a lot, unfortunately, come pipe-murder me in the comments or whatever

"Funny how you're the old one now," Elias says, picking absently at some invisible speck of dust that he fancies has settled on the sleeve of his brand new suit jacket. He spins around in the dressing room, admiring his new, slender frame in the full length mirror. 

Peter is leaning on the wall, watching Elias try on the tailor-made suit. It fits him well. (And it had better—Peter is paying for it, after all.) He scoffs. 

"I'm not that old, Elias. And you—you're not that young. You may look it, but—" 

"But what, Peter? Elias is 29. That's _young_. Look at this face—" Elias turns to him and runs a finger over his cheek, his forehead. "Soft. Smooth. So pretty."

"Yes, yes, you're very pretty. Is that all you care about?" 

Elias turns back to face himself in the mirror and grins wickedly. He runs his (slender, unwrinkled) hands over his chest, smoothing down the jacket. 

"No," he says, uncannily cheerful. "Wait 'til I show you how many times he can go. _Then_ you will see youth for what it is, darling."


End file.
